


Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/ Reader .:Quiet:.

by Katico



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Short One Shot, Spanking, geralt saying baby girl., petnames, wholesome nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katico/pseuds/Katico
Summary: This might be a collection of stories but there aren't enough stories of Geralt so I wrote a wholesome one.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 108





	Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/ Reader .:Quiet:.

I’m washing the dishes calmly, lightly nodding my head to the soft lofi tunes that go through the kitchen, I’m in my little world before he comes up behind me. Geralt warm arms and hands gild down my waist, my sides feeling like they burn and tingle at the same time. Geralt rubs his hands down the small of my back, small hints of nails scratch my back before a small moan escapes me. I cover my mouth quickly and I feel him grab my hips bones harder and he pushes me closer to him. Geralt’s deep voice growls in my ear as I feel his breath on the back of my neck.  
“Try to stay quiet for me hm?” My body shutters at the sound of his voice, it’s honestly so easy to make me melt with just the words that flow through his mouth. I lean against the sink, my legs betraying me and becoming jello. I continue to cover my mouth as I feel him pull down my pants, I feel my nature take control and grind against him in arousal. Geralt huff out a laugh before slowly fingering me, almost painfully slow. I make a small noise to encourage him to go faster but as soon as I let it slip I feel a painful sting on my butt. I moan again in pain, my mouth watering at the feeling but cover my mouth before I can moan. Geralt rubs the small of my back once again before I feel him go all the way in. Pain shocked right through me as he enters me but soon it became a burning pleasure that pools in the bottom of my stomach. Geralt pound into me harder and I bite my hand to stop myself from moaning loudly. My mind becoming mush of thoughts of pleasure and sex and not being able to focus on anything. Geralt brings his hand down to my womanhood as he thrust harder and grips my hip tighter. I feel him lightly touch me and I let out a strong cry of pleasure into my hand but fear runs through me as I feel his hands go back and he smacks my rear hard and uses his other hand to grab my throat and uses my neck to me back onto him. I moan loudly again but I start not to care as the pain intoxicating. The warm pool of heat burns hotter as he goes harder and he chokes me. My vision goes in and out but then he let go and my brain becomes less fuzzy I feel everything so much more and grab on to the sink as my knuckles turn white and I moan loudly My own words just slip out of my mouth accidentally.  
“Please let me c-come… “ I whimper before I realize what I said I hear a small growl from him and he grabs me harder.  
“Just wait for a little longer baby..” The heat and bass of his voice send me spiraling and I try so hard to obey. Geralt rub front harder and my knees buckle, I try and make sure I won’t fall. I moan loudly and my body hurt from holding my climax but I soon feel his soft breath against me and his whisper in my ear and say,  
“Come for me baby girl..”  
My body shakes at that before coming hard, my body convulsing and I feel his thrust go harder, my overs stimulated body becoming limp. My body shakes as he finally comes inside of me, I feel it fill me up and I shudder and rub my thighs together. Geralt slowly removes himself and I try hard not to fall over as I pull up my clothes. Geralt walks me to the bedroom and we climb into bed before I snuggle into his chest. My body feeling wobbly and weak but still, on the high of dopamine, I cherish every touch and look. I feel him kiss my head before I slowly fall into unconsciousness. Before I’m completely asleep I hear a soft “I love you.” I smile before finally sleeping.


End file.
